


To Sugar Your Mind

by Nasyat



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: (Alluded), Age Difference, First Time, Headcanon Name, Living Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, Spotted Kettle, Young King Dice, Younger Elder Kettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasyat/pseuds/Nasyat
Summary: Two Get-well-soon drabbles for a friendThe younger love, sweet and simple. King Dice wakes up after his first night





	1. Surely it’s now or never

A nudge on the shoulder; soft hands. King Dice blinked through the haze, and squinted at his darling, who was smiling at him with a bit of lark.  
“What time is it?..” he muttered hoarsely, and stretched, groaning. The young man sensed a faint, wifty smell coming from somewhere; he sniffed, and rubbed at his face, still drowsy.  
“King, you need to try this,” he heard, and after some shifting and clinking, he felt warmth and metal at his lips, and the youngster took a whole dessert spoon of some substance into his mouth. The cubic man frowned, letting it fall apart on his tongue. He smacked.  
“What is this, soufflé?” He asked, still coming to full consciousness, and heard a quiet laugh. “I can still taste the eggs...” he added in a complaining voice, and the older toon petted his cheek gently. Dice leaned into the touch, gratuitous.  
“Kastor, why on earth are you making soufflé at this ungodly hour?” he asked, and the kettle made a soft whistling sound.  
“I felt like it,” was his answer, simple as that. Dice couldn’t help but smile and fall back, spreading onto the bedsheets like warm butter on a toast. “Come to bed,” he murmured, eyes half-lidded, and felt a hot press on his side. The younger man hummed in appreciation; his gaze met that of the older toon, and after a comfortable pause, they kissed. It was slow and somewhat sloppy, but Dice leaned into it, melting from the outer and inner heat. A hand found his loins, and began fondling. The man broke away and moaned loudly, clutching onto the other’s shoulders tightly. Kettle kissed one of his corners, almost solemnly.

A hand on the handle; fingers, fist. Up, leisurable; airy gasps and firm touches. It’s heavenly, really, both thought. “How nice,” the younger whispers, shivering. “It’s wonderful... you are,” the other echoes, and they meld back together, weaving fingers and pressing chests.  
The pleasurable lovemaking lulls King back to sleep; before dozing off, he utters, “I’ll surely have some of your cookery for breakfast...”  
Kastor Kettle doesn’t have a heart to tell him it’s past noon already.


	2. A Thousand new stars

King Dice sat at their table, looking groggy and disheveled. He was still wearing his pajamas when Kettle closed the door behind him, letting in flaky air and crispy cold. He looked auroral, wrapped in winter clothes, with ruddy cheeks and eyes emitting inner glow. Dice shivered from the draft, but still smiled, if a little too shy.  
“What’s that?” He peeked into the fragile bundle, packed with newspapers, that the older toon carefully entrusted him. The man gasped.  
“Daffodils?? Where did you get those at a time like this?” The kettle smiled, mysteriously.  
“They are for you.” Dice looked at him, incredulous at his partner’s antiques.  
“Kastor, you are such a hopeless fool,” he uttered, and the older man laughed.

The darkness seeped in through the windows as they resided in the kitchen, Kettle unpacking the groceries and cleaning, and Dice mindfully looking over the flowers in his hands. Gingerly, he traced the soft, gentle corona with his finger, and flushed. The other toon glanced at him, amused. “They remind me of you,” he said in a hushed tone, and the younger man’s blush deepened. “So fresh, and beautiful.”  
“Oh, shush,” muttered Dice, but held his gift to his chest as Kastor gathered the roughly emptied cups - one, three, five, - and put them into the sink. The older man tinkled with the dishes for a while, but then paused.

“How was... your first time?” He muttered, and Dice had to look away, feeling his face burn hot with embarrassment.  
“You mean, how did I like it? It was... good.” And he forced himself to look at his lover again. The other was still not facing him, and the younger man gathered all of his courage. “In fact, it was so good, that I slept in all day and t-then stuffed myself with soufflé for dinner.” Slowly, Kettle turned to him; the look on his face...  
“That was...”  
“Yes.” And Dice dropped his gaze, unable to look him in the eyes.  
There was a moment of silence, intermittent only by the creaking of paper and a low hum of the chimney.  
“I suppose...” The older toon’s voice was choked. “I suppose it was for the best that I didn’t know. I might’ve ruined everything...”  
Dice’s chin twitched.  
“You couldn’t have possibly... I lied, it wasn’t ‘good’. I actually don’t know the right word to describe it.” He drew his lower lip, sucking on it deep in thought. “...Incredible? Breathtaking? M-marvelous?”  
Kastor Kettle let out a breathy laugh he seemed to had been holding, and shook his head.


End file.
